


The Hypnosis of Princess M̶a̶r̶t̶h̶ Peach

by CTFMeister



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crossdressing, Gay, Hypnotism, M/M, Male on Male, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: After finding a book about hypnosis, Robin thinks it would be the funniest thing to try and hypnotize Marth into believing he's Princess Peach. This is all in good fun, of course, given that hypnosis doesn't actually work. But what if it did? (Based on the Hypnotized Marth pictures by sealguy)





	The Hypnosis of Princess M̶a̶r̶t̶h̶ Peach

Lucina walked through the halls of the Smash Brothers castle heading towards Robin’s personal quarters. Given their large size, the halls were usually quiet at most times. Which is why Lucina jolted up in surprise when she heard laughter erupting from her husband’s room.

“Robin?” She called out curiously, peeking through his door. “Everything ok?”

Robin turned up from his book to see Lucina walk into his room, though even then he still had a hard time holding his laughter in. “H-H-Hello Lu-ucina.” He said, trying his best to maintain a serious demeanor. “What’s- Going on?”

“What’s going on with you?” Lucina retorted. “I could clearly hear you laughing loudly from outside.”

“Oh, it’s just-! You’ll never believe this.” Robin said with an excited smile. He held up the book in his hand. “I just found this in the castle’s library. It’s a book! About hypnosis.”

Just that statement made Robin burst out laughing again, so much so that he slammed his fist against his desk repeatedly. Lucina on the other hand, didn’t share this amusement. She gave the tactician a puzzled look, standing in front of him in total silence. After some time, Robin was able to calm himself down, noticing Lucina’s dull expression. He looked up at her, wiping a tear from his eye.

“What? It’s funny. I mean, some guy wrote a whole book about this crap!” He said, standing up from his seat. However, this didn’t change Lucina’s expression, as she was still unsure about his reaction.

“Wait.” Robin crossed his arms, shooting her a suspicious look. “Don’t tell me you believe in this stuff.”

“Wha-” Lucina stepped back in surprise from the sudden accusation. She folded up her arms and looked away. “N-No! Of course not.”

The reality was, however, that Lucina had simply not been interested on whether hypnosis was real or not before, so she hadn’t formed an opinion. But after seeing Robin’s reaction to the subject, there was no way she could admit that.

“That what I’m saying!” Robin yelled out, relaxing his arms. “That’s why it’s so funny to have someone actually write a whole book about it.”

“I guess…” Lucina relented, looking down on the floor. “I just thought your reaction was a bit exaggerated…”

“Oh, I’m sorry if I worried you honey, that wasn’t my intention.” Robin comforted her sweetly. Lucina couldn’t help but smile at the comment. She really couldn’t stay mad at her husband.

“Ahhh… A whole book huh.” Robin sighed, sitting back down on his seat. “Don’t you think it would be funny if we actually tried out the things in this book?”

Lucina raised her eyebrow. Didn’t he just say he didn’t believe in this stuff? “Uhh... Sure, I guess?”

“Alright, let me try it on you.” Robin asked excitedly.

“No way!” Lucina said, shooting the idea down quickly. While she wasn’t inclined to believe that hypnosis worked, her mind leaned on the side of caution just in case it did.

“Oh come one! It will just be a fun silly experiment. Unless…” Robin looked at her devilishly. “You’re afraid that it actually might work?”

Ouch, hit right in the mark. “N-no” Lucina stumbled. “It’s just- Since it’s not gonna work, I don’t want to waste my time.”

“Boo~” Robin said dejectedly. “Alright, why don’t we try it on someone else?”

Lucina gave a sigh. She wasn’t going to be able to talk him out of this. Not that it mattered that much, since it probably didn’t do anything… “Ok, let’s just find someone else do to it to.”

Robin enthusiastically got up from his seat. “I know just the person!”

 

Marth sat on a bench in one of the castle’s elegant gardens. The sun shone brightly, illuminating beautifully the flowers along the courtyard while the air was filled with ambient sounds of birds chirping and water flowing through the fountain.

A sigh of happiness left through the prince’s mouth. When they weren’t fighting, this place was so pretty. It reminded him of his young days in Atlea, relaxing after his studies. If only he could spend more time like this, participating in noble and gentle pursuits instead of having to indulge in the savagery of fighting and wa-

“MAARTHH!!!” Suddenly, Marth’s train of thought was interrupted by loud yell in his vicinity. The prince turned towards it, only to see it was Robin and Lucina slowly approaching him. Robin walked fast with a wide grin on his face, but he was quickly stopped by Lucina, who pulled his arm back. 

“Marth!? You’re planning to try this on the Hero-King?!?” Lucina asked angrily.

“Yeah, what’s the problem?” Robin asked nonchalantly. “You said I could just do it to someone else.”

“Yes, but you can’t do it to the Hero-King!” Lucina replied “He’s one of the most beloved Ylessian icons, if something were to happen to him…”

“Oh relax Luci. Nothing’s gonna happen.” Robin tried to calm her down. “Besides, would you rather have me try it on him or you?”

Lucina sighed, looking down to the ground disappointedly. Hypnosis probably wasn’t real, but if it was, she really didn’t want to be hypnotized. Much more than she didn’t want Marth to be hypnotized. Lucina shook her head. It was fine. It wasn’t going to work, and if it did work, then Lucina was there to fix it. No problems.

“Fine!” Lucina relented. “Just do it.”

Robin squealed like a little girl, excitedly heading towards Marth once more. The two of them stopped in front of the prince, who sat there with a look of confusion. 

“Robin. Lucina. How can I help you?” He asked kindly.

“Prince Marth. I was wading through the books in the castle when I suddenly found the silliest thing!” Robin held up the book in his hand. “It’s a book about Hypnosis! Can you believe that?!”

Marth frowned, he wasn’t quite sure why that was so unbelievable. “Anyways,” Robin continued. “We thought it’d be pretty funny to try the things in this book out, so we wanted to ask you if you were up to being hypnotized?”

“I don’t know Robin.” The prince replied. “Doesn’t that sound a bit dangerous?”

“Ah, it’ll be fine Prince Marth!” Robin assured him. “Things like hypnosis aren’t real! Don’t tell me you believe in that stuff.”

“Well, I haven’t really stopped to think whether I believe in Hypnosis or not.” Marth answered. “But to err on the side of caution, wouldn’t it be smart to not try it out?” Lucina winced. Exactly what she’d thought before. 

“Prince Marth.” Robin said respectfully. “As a famed Ylessian tactician and master of books, I give you my word. Hypnosis doesn’t work. We’re just trying this because it sounds fun. Not like there’s anything else to do, right? So please, let us try this!”

Marth sighed. If he was going to be this insistent then… “Very well. I trust your word Robin.”

“Alright!” Robin shouted excitedly. “Let’s do this then.”

The tactician opened the book, pulling a small compass on a chain from his pocket. “So what do you wanna be hypnotized into? A dog, a cat, a horse?”

“Hmmm… I don’t really care.” Marth replied.

“Ok well, how about…” Robin took his hand up to his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully. His eyes then popped open, snapping his fingers as an idea crossed his mind. “How about Princess Peach!”

“Princess Peach?!” Lucina asked fearfully. 

“Yeah, don’t you think it’d be funny to see the Hero-King prancing around like a dainty princess?” Robin asked.

Lucina was about to shout the idea down forcefully, but suddenly Marth spoke up. “That’s fine, I guess.” Marth replied. “Besides, it’s not like hypnosis works, right?”

“That’s the spirit!” Robin said enthusiastically, patting the prince’s shoulder. “Just do everything I tell you to do, ok Marth?”

Marth nodded faintly, as Robin took a step back and held the compass at Marth’s eye level. “Now, follow the compass with your eyes.” He said, as he began rocking the compass left and right. “Follow the compass… Left and right. Left and right.”

Just as instructed, Marth’s eyes trailed along with the compass’ motions. “Good, good~” Cooed Robin. “Just follow the compass. It’s easy isn’t it? And it feels so good. Just following the compass makes you feel very relaxed.”

Relaxed~ As his eyes followed the compass Marth began to feel so relaxed. His body felt absolutely serene, no external woes afflicted his mind. “Yes~ The more you follow the compass, the more relaxed you will feel. The more relaxed your body will feel. There’s nothing else in your mind but relaxation.”

~Relaxation. Marth could think nothing, the only thing on his mind was how relaxed he felt at the moment. He could feel nothing. His body was overcome with a gentle numbness that dulled his senses. His eyes mechanically followed the compass motions, unable to do anything else.

“Now, I’m going to count down from three to one, and every time I count down you will feel more relaxed than you felt before.” Robin ordered him. “Then, when I snap my fingers, you will be in a deep trance, ready to accept any suggestions I implant in you.” 

“Three”

Marth could feel it, his mind was beginning to fog up, the same way it does when one is falling asleep.

“Two”

His limbs were entirely unresponsive, too deep in a relaxed state to do anything. His rational thoughts were drifting away too, it was getting harder and harder to think.

“One”

Marth’s eyelids twitched. He struggled to keep them open while his entire body felt dormant. He couldn’t reach any of his thoughts. If this went on for too much longer-

SNAP!

Total silence. Marth’s eyes closed, all rational thought gone. He sat on the bench straight, his mind ready to receive any commands from Robin.

“Wow, that’s amazing.” Exclaimed Lucina with a gasp. “I don’t know about this Robin. Maybe we should stop here.”

“Don’t worry Lucina.” Robin reassured her once more. “Closing your eyes and pretending to be in a trance is easy peasy. If he’s really hypnotized, then he’ll do what I tell him next.”

“Ahem.” Clearing his voice, Robin continued his hypnosis. “Marth. When I snap my fingers, you will wake up and believe yourself to be Princess Peach. Despite what your anatomy says, you will present yourself as her, and act the way she does, even going so far as to using her mannerisms and wearing her clothes. And whenever I snap my fingers afterwards, you will return to this stat of deep trance ready to receive more orders from me.”

With that, Robin snapped his fingers again, and Marth’s eyes shot back open, as if nothing had happened. Robin gave the Prince a wide smile. “How are you feeling, ‘Princesss Peach’?”

Marth looked at Robin with wide eyes, though his face soon shifted into that of a smile. “I’m doing very well Robin, thank you.” He said, in a dainty feminine voice. Robin shook his head, not expecting Marth to give that response. It couldn’t have worked, right?

Lucina, on her end, was seconds away from pulling her hair from the intense worry the plagued her. “M-Marth? Do you feel any different?”

Marth shook his head at the question. “What’s this about Marth? I’m Princess Peach!”

The two Ylessians couldn’t do anything but stare in surprise, completely frozen in shock from the strange turn of events.

“What?” ‘Princess Peach’ asked, as she stood up from the bench. “Why are you looking at me like…”

The ‘princess’ turned down to look at her clothes, only to share the same horrified stare that the Ylessians were making. She was wearing icky guy clothes! Where was her beautiful pink dress?! How did she end up with this getup?!

A large pink embarrassed blush came upon ‘Peach’s’ face. “I- I can’t believe someone saw me in this!” 

With that the ‘princess’ began dashing out of the courtyard. Snapping out of her shock, Lucina quickly began to trail after her. 

“W-wait! Marth!” She yelled out. “Come back!”

But it was too late. Before Lucina could even dream of catching up, Marth was entirely gone, no trace of where he went left. Panic began to fill the girl’s mind. It actually worked. And what’s worse, now Marth was running around the castle thinking he was Princess peach. If anyone in Ylisse found out about this she was dead meat!

“Oh gods, oh gods, what are we gonna do?” Lucina mumbled anxiously. “We need to find him. We need to get him back before he embarrasses himself. I can’t believe I let you do this. I should have trusted my own gut feelings. It’s fine, we can fix this right? If we could make him believe that he’s Princess Peach, we can make him believe that-”

Lucina continued rambling on and on in her panicked state. But Robin was unable to hear a single word of it. He was still to surprised by the fact that it had actually worked. This stupid myth of hypnosis was real. But that wasn’t even the worst part. The worst part was that Robin actually kind of enjoyed it. Seeing Marth believe he was someone entirely different, it was very exciting. His penis shifted in his pants. Was it growing… Hard?

“ROBIN!!” Robin’s thoughts were interrupted as Lucina pulled Robin’s shirt tightly, staring daggers into his eyes.

“Now you look here. This whole thing is your fault ok? If people find out about this, we’re toast. Toast!” Lucina yelled angrily, her calm collected self completely gone. “Now here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re going to find where Marth is, and we’re going to keep him out of trouble. Make sure he doesn’t embarrass himself, and that nobody finds out about this, got it?”

Robin nodded meekly. “And then, we’re going to turn him back to normal, and never speak of this ever again. Now, you’re gonna search the right wing, and I’m gonna search the left wing.”

Before Robin could exclaim his agreement, Lucina dashed away from the courtyard. Robin put his hand to his head. What did he get himself into?

 

Robin slowly approached Princess Peach’s room on the castle’s right wing. While Lucina was probably thinking of searching through Marth’s room in the castle’s left wing, if she actually stopped to think for a bit, she’d realized that, given his predicament, Marth would probably be in Peach’s room rather than his own, which is why Robin had gone straight here. He stopped at the door, a sigh leaving his mouth. Hopefully he could fix this quickly, so everything would go back to normal. 

Opening the door carefully, Robin looked inside the disgustingly pink room to see a figure dressed in Peach’s signature dress, standing over of a large vanity desk doing its makeup. ‘Drats’ Robin thought. ‘I can’t believe Princess Peach is here.’

“Sorry Princess.” The tactician apologized. “Didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“Hmmm?”

As the Princess turned around to face Robin, he noticed something was very wrong. Yes, she was wearing her usual attire, long flowing pink dress, silky white gloves, pretty gold tiara, and splendidly done makeup, there was something off with her. Her hair… It wasn’t long and blond. It was actually short and blue. What’s more, past the makeup on his face, Robin could definitely notice manly features! That wasn’t Peach, that was…

“Marth!?” Robin yelled out in shock.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” ‘Peach’ said, wagging her finger. “Robin please. Do I look like Marth to you? I could understand your misunderstanding when I was wearing- Ugh” She shuddered. “Those boorish clothes. But now I’m wearing my prim and proper beautiful pink dress~ Doesn’t it look great Robin?” ‘Peach’ asked, as she gave a little twirl.

The only thing that left Robin’s mouth were gasps of air. He was absolutely speechless. Marth was wearing Peach’s dress! And what’s more, he looked absolutely stunning. It was honestly one of the most beautiful sight Robin could behold. To think that hypnosis was capable of this, it made his dick twitch… Robin shook his head. He couldn’t let himself get distracted by Marth’s beauty, he had a mission to complete. He snapped his fingers, making ‘Peach’ freeze up in place, her eyes shutting close.

With Marth asleep and stationary, it was much easier for Robin to observe him closely. His makeup was flawless, almost as if it had been done by a professional, with his lipstick applied to form Peach’s sweet ‘o’ shape. His hair, though short, was still styled the same way Peach’s was, with three main sections present on his front side. Heck, he even had Peach’s blue pearl earrings hanging from his ears! When the hell did he pierce his ears.

No, no! Robin had to focus. Make Marth believe he’s Marth again, that’s it. Sure, he’d be distressed to be wearing Peach’s clothes, but at least then it would be manageable. It was a very simple deal and yet… It really was such a shame. That a guy like Marth could make such a beautiful Princess Peach and no one would get to enjoy it. That he would have to give up his newfound powers of hypnosis for good after this. I mean, when would he ever get to see Marth in a dress again? His penis, now completely hardened, tented through his pants. Yes, maybe keeping Marth like this just a little bit-

No! Robin shook his head. This wasn’t the right thing to do. He couldn’t let his dick made decisions for him. He stood up straight, his will ironed and ready to do what he needed to do.

“Ok! Marth you…” Robin said, thinking deeply about what words he should choose. “You- err… Emm… You… You will-”

Robin knew what he wanted to say. He knew what he should say. But for whatever reasons the words didn’t come out. More than his moral need, there was a larger need that surpassed it. A sexual one. There was no going back now. Robin had to do it. 

“Marth, you will still act like and believe that you are Princess Peach, just like you have done until now. But…” Robin continued. “You will also believe that I am your lover. Your greatest desire is to please me, and whenever you see I’m horny, you will try to relieve me sexually. Also, whenever I cum, you will also cum, regardless of what you’re doing. After I snap my fingers, all these changes will become true, and whenever I snap my fingers afterwards, you will go back into your state of trance.”

Heavy pants left Robin’s mouth. This was it. Just a snap of his fingers and- SNAP! Robin’s fingers crackled loudly through the room, as ‘Peach’s’ eyes shot wide open. The ‘princess’ dazedly scanned around the room until her eyes met Robin, after which the ‘girl’ smiled widely.

“Robi~~” She shouted happily, as she shot towards the tactician giving him a big hug. Robin accepted the hug awkwardly, his cock pressing hard against his pants as he felt ‘Peach’s’ warmth. However, the more peculiar detail was that ‘Peach’s’ chest pressed against his body. Though they didn’t feel real, they also didn’t feel flat. Robin wondered what Marth had added to his chest as the two separated from their hug.

“Oh Robi, I’ve missed you so much.” ‘Peach’ sang sweetly. She turned towards Robin’s package and gave him a devious smile. “Oh my~ Is that your Levin Sword or are you happy to see me?”

Normally, Robin would’ve chuckled at the corny line, but right now the man was choking up. ‘Peach’ was just so beautiful. The lustful tone in her voice, the look of desire in her eyes, the way she moved her body enticingly. It made him feel very aroused. Robin couldn’t help but stand there frozen, as ‘Peach’ knelt down and began unbuckling his pants.

In an instant, Robin’s trousers were down on the ground and his penis was standing proud and erect. ‘Peach’ licked her lips in delight. Robi’s cock was so large and delicious, it made her happy to see that she was able to make him so horny. So happy in fact that her own member poked excitedly against the fabric of her dress.

With a very delicate motion, ‘Peach’ placed her right hand on Robin’s cock and gripped it gently. She gave it a few slow pumps, making the tactician moan out in pleasure from the feeling of her soft cotton white glove meshing with his skin. ‘Peach’ giggled. Robi always loved the way her gloves felt on his cock. But that wasn’t all she was planning today. Today she was feeling horny, and she was planning to give her Robi the time of his life.

Still in a daze from the arousal, Robin didn’t notice as ‘Peach’ opened her mouth in an ‘o’ shape and started to inch closer and closer to his penis. And then it hit him. Robin’s entire self shivered the moment he felt his penis being enveloped by ‘Peach’s’ mouth. She took in the head in one go, painting his dick pink with her excess lipstick where her lips landed. But not wanting to just leave it at that she pressed forward, pushing her head closer and closer to his base as she took more of his cock into her throat.

Until with a sopping wet smack, the princess’ lips met with the base of Robin’s cock, slapping more pink on Robin’s light skin as she held his cock in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his shlong, taking in all of its taste, smell and shape. This was her Robi’s precious dick after all, so every moment she had to treasure it was a moment she had to take. Robin, on his end, couldn’t believe how good ‘Peach’s’ mouth felt. She wasn’t even moving, and it felt like his whole body could melt at any second. If things just remained like this just for a bit longer he’s probably cum.

But ‘Peach’ wasn’t just satisfied with taking Robi’s cock into her mouth and leaving it there. She wanted him to experience pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. And so, she pulled her head back, exposing his wet cock to the cold air of the room, and she pushed forward again, taking the whole thing in as her lips smacked against his base with the same tenderness of the first time their skin met. Then she did it again, and again and again. Slowly but surely, ‘Peach’ began to bob her head back and forward, gradually at first, but as time went on she started to move faster and faster, until the girl was working Robin’s cock like a demon, sucking and slurping on Robin’s penis with incredible speeds.

Unable to fully process all of the pleasure he was receiving, Robin’s mind whirled about in circles. The ferocity with which ‘Peach’ massaged his cock was indescribable. Even though she moved her face back and forth with intensity, the insides of her mouth felt gentle and soft. Even though she moved her head with such high velocity, the way her tongue caressed around his tongue was tender and sweet.

He couldn’t do it. Robin couldn’t hold on any longer. This extraneous assault on his senses that this pleasure was producing was too much to handle. His penis twitched, pre-cum flowing into ‘Peach’s’ mouth. If it went just a little longer it would certainly blow. And ‘Peach’ knew this. Enticed by the taste of his precum and craving to have some more, she redoubled her effort, sucking even harder than before.

Then with one final spasm, Robin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his dick shot thick ropes of cum into ‘Peach’s’ mouth. ‘Peach’ released his member from her mouth and leaned back, her own organ blasting shots of sperm through the fabric of her dress as she too experienced an intense orgasm. She tried to catch Robin’s cum in her mouth as it flew from his dick, but given the tacticians dazed lustful state, he wasn’t able to aim his tool properly and it instead erupted in ‘Peach’s’ general direction, covering her face entirely with his seed.

“Ahh~ Robi~~” ‘Peach’ yelled out happily. “You’re always so messy~”

Soon enough, Robin’s orgasm died down and the only thing the tactician could do was pant. He really just got blown by the Hero-King, huh? And it was one of the hottest things he’d ever experience. It was truly hard for him to believe how good it felt, even though it just happened. That had to be the best blowjob he’d gotten in his life. Wait, had he even gotten a blowjob before? He was pretty sure that Lucina had denied that request from him, and-

“Robi~” Robin’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by, ‘Peach’, who called him from the other side of the room.

As Robin turned towards her, he could almost feel his jaw drop to the floor. There, leaning on the pink bed, was ‘Peach’, now fully dress less, basically only wearing her underwear. She still had her silky white gloves around her arms, and silky white stockings on her legs, with her toes fitting snugly in their pink high-heels. But now, her body was only covered by pretty pink panties, an erect penis poking through them, and a large pink bra, with two balloons holding it up.

“Why don’t you come over here so we can have some more fun, Robi?” ‘Peach’ asked him lusciously.

That was really all the encouragement Robin needed. Even though he’s just cum a few minutes ago, just the sight of a hypnotized Marth dressed up in Peach’s sexy lingerie was more than enough to make his penis grow hard once more. Without any hesitation, he rushed over to her and laid her down on the bed, ready to take her.

“R-Robi~” ‘Peach’ said with an embarrassed blush, as she laid down on the bed sensually.

Gods, she was so hot, Robin thought. The way she looked, the way she acted, the way she felt… It was as if she truly was Princess Peach in Marth’s body. Robin’s dick twitched. He wanted to have her. He NEEDED to have her. Slowly, he slid to onto the bed and knelt before her, taking some time to admire her beauty. Then he lifted her legs up in the air and revealed her ass. Now that was an ass. It was even larger than Lucina’s.

Taking his right hand, he pushed the fabric of ‘Peach’s’ panties aside to reveal her puffy asshole. Then with his left hand, he pointed the cock towards it, his body inching closer and closer to hers. Soon, the tip of his penis was pressing against the rim of her hole. Ahhh~ He was so close. He just had to push a little bit harder. He pressed his penis against her entrance little by little, doing it just a bit harder every time until-

POP! Robin’s cockhead made its way inside ‘Peach’s’ ass, making the girl squeal in bliss. Robin grunted as he pushed further and further in. It was very tight, tighter than any whole he’d been into before. At first it was hard to get used to, but as Robin made his way inside, he soon began to enjoy the feeling. It was dry and difficult to push in, but that feeling was kind of pleasant. Before long, the base of Robin’s cock had hit the back of ‘Peach’s’ butt, as he slid his entire penis inside her.

Robin slowly started to rock his hips back and forward, going through the usual motions of sex. But hearing the loud moans coming from ‘Peach’, he turned his attention towards her. On her face was a look of pure ecstasy that left Robin speechless. Even though they were just starting, she was really enjoying this. It made Robin want to tease her, it made him want to go harder. And so, with his heart beating faster and his dick throbbing with more ardor, Robin began to rock his hips back and forth with ever increasing force.

And boy did ‘Peach’ love it. Her moans quickly turned into yells of pleasure as she enjoyed the way Robin plowed her asshole. His large thick cock was just penetrating her tight cavern so rapidly that her mind was being turned asunder. Even her cock twitched happily, as Robin caressed her prostate every once in a while. The way her Robi was taking her so forcefully, it really made her feel like the woman she was.

On his end, Robin had realized he’d made a terrible mistake. While at first, he was having some trouble getting into the feeling of ‘Peach’s’ butt, now he was having trouble enjoying it too much. It was just so warm and tight, with bumpiness and toughness that made every thrust feel so great. It felt too good. And his dick was paying the price. It was already twitching madly, ready to release its load any second.

“Hnggg!” Robin grunted. “Marth, I’m gonna cum!”

“ROBIIII~~~” ‘Peach’ was too entranced by Robin’s ever nearing orgasm to care about how Robin had called her. 

Unable to hold his orgasm any longer, Robin came directly into ‘Peach’s’ asshole, filling her insides with his thick gooey seed as he moaned loudly in pleasure. ‘Peach’ followed shortly after, her penis spasming like mad as it shot hot sticky cum all over the place. Most of her sperm landed on her chest and face, but a little bit stacked onto Robin himself.

Now fully exhausted, Robin fell back on his bum, his softening penis sliding out of ‘Peach’s’ hole with ease as cum flowed out of her dripping butthole. He looked over the equally exhausted ‘Peach’ with pride. That was the best decision he’d ever made.

 

That was the worst decision he’d made. Robin sat on the edge of the bed, hands firmly planted on his face, as the impact of his actions finally sunk in. He’d just had gay sex with the Hero-King Marth crossdressing as Princess Peach. What the fuck was he thinking? He wasn’t thinking, was the real answer. He just let his dick guide what he did and look at where he was now.

Gods… What would Lucina even think of this? Wait, Lucina! Not only did he have sex with the Hero-King Marth crossdressing as Princess Peach, he’d also inadvertently cheated on his wife with her great-great-great-great-great-great-great Grandfather! How fucked up was that. Oh gods, what was he gonna do?

No, it was fine. Robin stood up from the bed, already formulating a plan of escape. He could just return Marth to normal and make him never remember this situation ever again. Yeah, that would work. If Marth didn’t remember, did it even happen? Not really! Yeah, all he had to do was clean up, get Marth back to normal and-

“OF COURSE, THIS IS THE ONLY OTHER PLACE HE CAN BE IN.”

Robin gulped as he heard shouting from outside the room. Before he could even react though, the door to Peach’s room slammed open, as Lucina quickly rushed inside. 

“Prince Marth! Are you here?” Lucina looked around the room until her eyes met with Robin. At first, she was glad to have found Marth and Robin, but as the rest of the image sunk in, her face turned into that of shock and incredulity.

Robin swallowed hard. “Umm… I can explain?”

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s this little story based on sealguy‘s Hypnotized Marth stuff, which was very good (and I hope he makes more). While I usually focus on tf stuff, Hypnosis is also pretty cool so I’m happy to have written something about it. I mean, if you really think about it Hypnosis is kind of like transformation, right? Anyways, I hope you like it!


End file.
